TAKE IT AND LICK IT
by angex-13
Summary: She went to a party. America knew her secret. She ended up in Russia's raper van... ONE-SHOT, Russia/OC, Rated-T but may add new M rated chapter.


For me and Russia Lovers everywhere. I got really bored and wrote like crazy!

* * *

TAKE IT AND LICK IT

She went into the living room after talking with America in the kitchen. He had wanted to tell her the dare in private. She now sat between England and Russia instead of her previous spot between France and America.

She hated America right now. He was a "hero" and all but he had a mean side to him. A very very CRUEL twisted side that mocked her like a little sister. She may just be over reacting. Besides France had helped America come up with this messed up dare.

She just had to come to America's birthday party (4th of July) and she just had to play truth or dare when she knew that America knew her dark secret!

Breathe... breathe... in... out... calm... happy place...

The game continued on and America just said that she would do her dare later even though Germany thought that was unfair. (Cause he had to kiss Italy in front of everyone so he was a bit ticked)

Well, anyways... the game continued and but it didn't seem to matter to her. She was too focused on the Russian next to her. Would he kill her once she did the dare? She thought it was twistedly cute when he did disturbing things with an innocent smile that said 'smiling while stabbing your face off', but what if that kind of smile was directed towards her. She would either have a heart attack or an orgasm... wait... what?

She shook the thought from her head quickly. Her little secret, if you haven't figured it out, is that she has an unhealthy fan girl attraction towards the Russian. Ever since she went to her first world meeting as America's secretary (more so his babysitter) she had begun to realize she had a small fetish forming for the Russian ascent and deceptive smiles. She was always a weird person. A good person, but just flat out strange.

America had found out only days ago when he found her doodling a picture of a chibi Russia. He accused her of being a commi which she took high offense to and said she only had a fetish. She shouldn't have said that... but it came out and America believed she wasn't a commi and wasn't going to become one with mother Russia. The part that had worried her was the fact that he had smiled an odd mischievous smile from the beginning of this party. Now she knew why.

Everyone knew.

He had told everyone except Russia himself. She realized this when France did a failed Russian ascent towards her earlier and others close by did a 'we know why he did that' kind of laugh. She was mortified. Now not only that but she has to do a 'thing' and say a 'something' towards her Russian fascination.

After spacing out for a while she noticed that it was Russia's turn to do a dare or say a truth. She looked over to see that America was the one giving the commi his truth or dare.

America smiled his mischievous grin again. She blushed heavily. What was he planning now! As if he didn't ruin her evening enough!

America didn't even notice her and crossed his arms still grinning. "Well Russia, truth or dare?"

Russia just had his sweet smile plastered on his face with his innocent blush. "Well, I suppose I should say dare since it is the most expectable answer, da?"

America still smiled. "You have to..." He looked over to her. "...you have to drop your heart by midnight and not put it back in unless someone else puts it back in."

Russia looked abit confused. Well, that was odd. He assumed he would have to give up communism for a week or kiss someone. (Because that seemed a common theme) But to drop his heart? He assumed everyone would freak out and not want to touch it... maybe that's why. Maybe America wanted to see him beg someone to pick it up. Luckily, he could just scare someone into doing it so no big deal he guessed.

If she wasn't mortified enough she was now! She quickly got up and ran out the door.

America looked over at the Russian. "See you went and scared her off! I will go retrieve her!" He does a superhero pose but France stops him from leaving. "Non, I think Ivan should have to go get her. Don't you agree, Russe?"

Russia had a blank expression but nodded and went after her. Once he was gone France gave a suspicious smile. America gave an 'oh' face then laughed. "Oh! I get it! The dare she has to do!"

England's thick eyebrow twitched. "What have you two twits done!"

France's smile grew bigger. "Rien. Rien. Nous ne faisons que d'aider."

Outside she sat on the grass and looked up at the sky. She wondered if Russia looked up at the same sky... DAMN IT! She rubbed her aching head. Maybe she could just leave the party now and not suffer the dare. It sounded reasonable.

She stood up to leave for her car but when she turned she went face first into a large soft surface of a certain Russian's coat. She looked up into the violet eyes of Russia.

"Privet"

"Privet"

Crap!

The Russian word had just kind of slipped. She had heard him say it so many times that she would almost say it herself. She usually caught herself, but outside in the darkness of the quite night, with only the sounds and lights of the party in the house that was a good distance away that no one would hear her even if she had screamed, with Russia looming over her with now curious eyes, she felt a little overwhelmed...

Russia stared down at her. He had seen her before at meetings. She seemed to avoid him and she a great job at it. He had tried talking to her at the end of meetings but she managed to vanish before he would reach her. Now he was looking down at the slightly quivering women. She was pretty, he guessed. He didn't really spend a lot of time thinking about such things about women.

He did however think it was cute when she had greeted him in Russian and then looked abit mortified by it. He wondered if she knew other things in Russian... she could become one with Mother Russia, even though America would not like it. Maybe he should just kill her? No. He would rather her be one with Russia. Not many Americans could pass of as a Russia. He knew she would. If not, she would just have to learn.

She was about to just say goodbye (in English) and then leave as quickly as possible. Well about to until, she found herself being lifted up into the air and flung over Russia's shoulder. One of his arms were wrapped around behind her knees and the other's hand was adjusting his scarf. "You will become on with Mother Russia, фетиш девочка." He had started walking towards the cars, more specifically, his.

She began to struggle; her face was bright red as she tried to find an excuse to stay. "No! No! Let me go! America will get upset! He needs me!"

Russia only shrugged his unoccupied shoulder. "He can get a new one, da?"

She still struggled as they approached the car. "He cannot function without me! Drop me now! I will not become one with Mother Russia, damn it! Alfred will kick your ass and come get me you god damn Ruskee!"

He stopped next to the car (Raper van!) and suddenly dropped her onto her feet in front of him so she was stuck between him and the car. "Do you have a sexual relationship with the American?"

Silence...

His head tilted sideways. "Da?"

Slap!

Oh shit. She could feel the sting in her hand and see the red mark on the side of the Russians face.

It took her second to process what had just happened... she hit... Russia... crap!

She felt like she should have peed herself right then as she could physically see the dark aura shift around the Russian. Is eyes were hooded now by the shadow of his hair. His face was still faced slightly to the side from the slap. The smile that he had was gone and replaced with a blank unmoving line.

She should run. Run now. America would protect her. She just had to get back to the house. But the house is so far away and-

Russia's face turned back towards her but she could still not see his eyes. The car door opened behind her and she was pushed into the back of the car. (RAPER VAN!) He almost closed the door but she had quickly slid her foot in the door. OW!

Russia opened the door and tried pushing her feet back so she would get away from the door but she wouldn't give up. She wasn't going to die! She was still a virgin damn it!

Thump

Russia dropped her feet and took a step back looking at the ground. She sat up quickly and scooted a bit back in hopes she could escape through the other door while he was distracted.

"Moe serdtse." The Russian whispered to the ground. She looked up at him and noticed the heart-shaped hole in his chest. He looked up. She could see his eyes in the glow of the light that came faintly from the cars backseat light. They seemed a bit sad and tears had started running down his face.

She felt heart broken. He looked so upset. Well,... she guessed she could help. She carefully scooted closer to him. He looked almost scared of her actions as she got closer. He looked so fragile. She completely forgot why she was upset; Russia wasn't going to hurt her.

She now sat with her feet out of the door and sitting on the ground as she was still sitting right in front of Russia whose dark aura had long since gone. She leaned over and picked up the still beating heart that had lay discarded on the grass. Oh wait! Her dare!

She could easily do her dare now. She knew she shouldn't but she would respect the dare... she didn't why she would...

A heavy blush came onto her face as the sad/scared Russian face above her became curious once more. "You're going to put it back in, da?"

She looked up at him with a timid scared face. "No..."

She took the heart and held it close to her face. Russia became concerned. He would respect the dare but she had no intent are giving it back? What would he do without it? He assumed he could live without it. Even though... he... WHAT THE HELL!

She had then her tongue her ran it over the slimy surface of the heart from the bottom to the top till her tongue had nowhere else to go. She looked up at him with a blank expression. "There are other places I would rather taste on you, Ruskee..." She gingerly placed his heart back into its place.

There she did it! She did her dare! She said and did what those damn countries told her to! She had to run. Running now! She quickly went to leap to the side of the now shocked Russia. But fate would not like her today.

Russia grabbed her arm and brought her back in front of him. "I am confused. What other places are you referring to?"

Her face now flushed of color. "N-Nothing! I said NOTHING!" She tried to get out of his grip but she found herself again in the back of the car but this time with Russia pinning her down with a smile on his face. His face got closer to hers until his lips were next to her ear.

"You are hiding things from me, igun." He sang in her ear. His large hands easily wrapped around her dainty wrists. A shiver ran up her spine. "I have thought for a while you were hiding things from me, maybe military secrets or invasion secrets. Net, I think it something personal."

Where did the cute crying Russia go to? God she was stupid. She tried to get away which was useless at this point. She was screwed. "I have nothing to tell you, Ruskee!"

Russia's face moved so it was directly in front of hers. Their noses touched slightly. "Keep speaking Russian to me, lyubovnik." Her face paled. He enjoyed this game he was playing with her. He had never been in such a situation like this but he as enjoying it! He felt comfortable looming over the small women with her defiant American ways. He liked to see her squirm under him. He hoped she would just come quietly. He wasn't going to let her get away now. Especially since she not only hit him but she also; speaked Russian, tried to ignore/escape his attempts to talk to her, and she also licked his heart with words of a lover coming from her mouth. She would become one with Mother Russia one way or another.

"Yo dudes! I don't see them anymore! We need to go make sure she is okay!" America flapped his arms around wildly.

China hadn't liked the idea of leaving Russia alone with anyone. "You should go look for her then."

Italy was by the window. "You guys! I saw Russia push her into his raper van!"

Japan cocked his head sideways. "I am sorry Italy, but what is a 'raper van'?"

America freaked out. "I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

He ran out the door and towards the cars with some of the other countries following close behind to either help or just to watch.

America approached the van which was closed up a slightly moving from side to side, while France was trying to pull him back. The French man was yelling at the American. "WHAT IF THEY ARE HAVING AN INTIMATE MOMENT? WE CANNOT INTERFEER WITH THEIR LOVE MAKING!"

America would not listen to him for his hero complex was shining through. He knew she was in trouble and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

America got up to the door of the van and shook France off. He opened the door quickly as the light in the back of the van turned on to shine light on the scene before the group of curious party goers. (Which consisted of America, England, France, Italy, Japan, Germany, China, and Grandpa Rome. Cause he wouldn't miss a party.)

The first noticeable thing was the "couple's" position; Russia had her pinned to the van floor. His large hands were wrapped around her small wrists while his large figure was pressed against her as he tried to keep her still. His legs were in tangled in hers so she could not kick him. His mouth was next to her ear as he was still whispering threats into her red ear that matched the redness that was all over the rest of her face. His face had a twisted smile while her lips were just slightly parted in shock that shined in her wide eyes. She looked a bit scared but those who looked carefully would notice the slight arch in her back that almost gave the impression she enjoyed whatever was happening in the back of the raper van.

With shock but heavy breathing and shuffled the clothes the "couple" had quickly separated themselves. Well, it was mostly Russia who in inhuman speed had sat up quickly and sitting next to the girl who was still lying there in shock with an innocent smile on his face. "Well, privet draz'ya. Why is the party next to my van?" The crackling of dark aura had started swirling around the Russian.

America didn't notice how everyone but him had back up from the van in fear. He only crossed his arms. "What do you think you are doing with my secretary!"

Russia's head tilted sideways slightly. "She will become one with Mother Russia."

Italy spoke up now. "You have a mama, Russia? Is she nice? Does she make cookies!" SMACK "OW! Germany why do you hit on your poor Italy alli?"

Germany frowned. "Den Mund halten!"

Japan was confused. "Nani? Russia has a mother? I would like to meet her as well."

China was upset as well. "Méiyôu bànfâ! Why was I not told of this?"

America got pissed. "My spies never said anything about this!- I mean why would my BUDDY Russia not tell me!"

"BLOODY HELL! SHUT UP YOU WANKERS!" It was Brits turn to speak. "We are not even on topic anymore! Russia has someone in his van doing god knows what and you are more concerned on bloody cookies!"

Italy raised his hand. "Actually I wanted chocolate chip cookies..."

"I'm going home." She got out of the van quickly. "Alfred you take care of things here and I will just... whatever..." She quickly ran for her car on the other side of the driveway and out of site.

Russia tried to chase after her but America tackled him. Russia fought with America as the other countries tried to separate them.

They would all calm down over drinks later that night as America threatened to bomb Russia. Russia shrugged it off. They made truce and Russia would leave the secretary alone... for now.

* * *

For a sequal one-shot with lemony-goodness and Russian revenge just review! Show some love! ~Angex


End file.
